Lost Girl
by Inkling39
Summary: The child was not an ordinary child. Her beauty was familiar and her behavior very much like his own. Every time Vader looked at her, he felt as if he was seeing his past present and future at once. A father and daughter story. (AU-unarmored Vader)
1. Chapter One: Politics

"Senator." greeted a young man, surrounded by numerous clone troopers and two imperial officers. His voice was both polite and threatening as he held his arms out in almost mock respect.

"Lord Vader." Bail replied wearily, but just as polite. "Welcome, this is an unexpected pleasure."

"Yes, well I've never been to Alderaan, the Emperor thought it was time I pay a visit." there was a menacing underline to the younger man's voice now. "I will fill you in the details later, of course."

Bail allowed himself to search the eyes of the Sith before him, to just for a moment see if there was any trace of the man he knew. Outwardly, he had hardly aged a day since Mustafar; but, alas there was no life sparkling in his eyes, no mirth, no joy… they were a void of hate, anger and despair… _such_ despair.

_Anakin Skywalker is dead. _

"Allow my attendants to see to you and your men, my lord." Bail replied, his politics masking his discomfort and anxiety well. "We'll see to a feast for your arrival."

"Thank you, Senator." Vader replied, nodding to his men to follow the white dressed attendants. "Allow me to present my first and second officer: Admiral Mar and Captain Vellet, I am sure they will be most comfortable, in your more than capable hands."

Bail regarded the dusty-green uniformed men. "Welcome Admiral, Captain, I am pleased to have you, you will stay in our finest suites, of course."

The men both nodded and were led away after the storm troopers, leaving Bail alone to face the fallen Jedi who had remained behind. The darkness of Vader's face made him slightly uneasy, but he know better than to glance at his nine body guards who were concealed around him.

Vader then smiled, a tainted smile that made it hard for Bail to be any less uneasy. It mirrored very much the horrible smile of the Emperor, full of menace and cruelty.

"Its been a while, old friend." the younger man said, walking up to about arms length from him.

Bail nodded. "It has."

Vader was quiet for a moment, almost contemplative. "You were always kind to me, Senator. There was never anything that I did that didn't go unapprised by you… unlike most of the senate."

"My lord…" Bail began.

"That is why, instead of following orders and destroying this lovely city into nothing but ash, I am going to allow you to explain yourself and present to me the rebels you have been keeping refuge."

Bail allowed his eyebrow to raise. "My lord, let me assure you…"

"This is a whim, Senator, don't tempt me otherwise by lying to me." Vader spoke, his uneasy smile vanished, replaced with a scowl and a threatening gaze.

Bail remained quiet, but stood his ground.

"Now, I shall see you at dinner then." with that, the Sith walked past him toward the attendant that waited at the entrance for him. Bail let himself exhale the heavy breath he was holding up inside.

What was he to do?

…

Breha lifted her head as her husband entered their chambers unannounced.

"Where's Leia?" he asked, masking his panic.

"She's still with the her political science tutor, why?" the queen asked, standing from the cushions she had been reading on.

"An imperial ship has landed, its Anakin… Lord Vader."

Breha let out a shocked gasp dropping her book. "I'll send her to my sister's for a visit, I can do that right away, how long has he been here?"

"No, he is here to find rebels, he's questioning my loyalty… if we do anything sudden with her, it'll just draw his attention more."

"So, what we just let her stay under the same roof as him? If he finds out he…"

"Breha, I will send Leia somewhere safe, but we must wait for the opportune moment." Bail comforted her, taking her by the arms gently. "But for now, we must keep her as far from him as possible. She is not to be alone, not for a moment."

"Certainly not, do you think he would know, just by seeing her… he's a Jedi."

"A Sith now." Bail corrected. "He may feel something, but he's too clouded with darkness, he will see her as nothing, just as he sees us."

"I pray you're right." Breha breathed quietly.

…

Leia Organa was not the most ideal child to be raised as a princess. She was beautiful, that was certain, from her snow colored skin, dark chocolate eyes and lovely brunette hair; only eight-years-old, she was already a vision of loveliness to behold.

She also could play a very convincing roll of poised and collected, outwardly no one would have believed a word Margy said. But, knowing the young girl for more than an hour, one would realize quickly she was quite plucky for one so young. Plucky and much too smart for her own good. She was bold, rebellious, quick tempered, and oh so opinionated and stubborn, she seemed born to argue with someone.

_Bless the man who marries this one… _Margy thought, waiting for her mistress.

The young princess' face was cheerful as she exited the library from her studies with Anto Bolgue, her political science professor, an arm load of books in her arms.

"Your Highness," Margy greeted, taking the books from her.

"Thank you, Margy." she said, obviously in a good mood.

"How were your lessons?" her governess asked, watching the girl skip ahead a little, her braids that looped to the back of her head flopping around like ears of a gungan.

"Master Bolgue told me about the history of Coursant and the Senate and the…" she paused, knowing she was talking too fast and it was not proper to talk to attendants about her private studies. She put on her regal mask and held herself a bit straighter. "I mean, very well, thank you Margy."

"Quite welcome, your highness." Margy smiled at the girl catching herself. "I shall be taking you straight to your chambers, my lady."

"But, I usually join mother at this time." Leia spoke, looking at her digital portfolio.

"No, you're mother has sent me word you are to be in your chambers for a fitting." Margy said.

The girl's face failed to mask her disappointment. The girl was not vein in the slightest, and preferred simple attire compared to the lovely gowns and headdresses her mother tried to make her where. She hardly let anyone do anything besides basic hairstyles and braids in her hair.

"What for?"

"I know not, but you and I are not ones to argue with the her lady the queen." Margy pointed out bluntly. "Come along."

It was true, a seamstress was awaiting her in her bedroom, a white Tei'lek with beautiful blue eyes that matched her sapphire and silver gown hanging from her shoulders. She had a few of Leia's handmaidens about, ready to assist.

Leia held back a groan as she noted the white dress laid out on her bed, trimmed with pearl and lace and an eccentric collar, rising high in the back.

"Must I do this now?" Leia asked. "There are so many pieces to this dress."

"We should be done before dinner." Margy told her. "Now, let us not waste time, let Enlana Lae take your measurements."

…

Vader taped the glass table in his rooms with the metal of his robotic arm thoughtfully. Organa was no loyal servant to the Empire, that was certain, but he was a smooth liar and vastly intelligent- he wasn't going to yield without effort.

Vader was ordered to keep this visit to Alderaan from becoming messy, due to the royal family's popularity in Corusant, but that didn't mean threats were out of the question. And Bail could not hide his anxiety, he was hiding something, something he held dear to his heart.

He breathed.

He would have to be patient and use Bail's fear against him, the truth would come out soon enough; for now he would play politics and charm.

The palace attendants had already unpacked his things, but there was a small black carryon that he kept for himself. He walked into the fresher and unlocked the case, it was filled with numerous medications and all the appliances he needed to care for his robotic arm.

Decpite his growing strength in power, he still suffered from PTSD, high blood-pressure, nightmares and delusions. His body, despite being only 29, often shook uncontrollably and had never been as physically strong after losing a limb and suffering multiple internal injuries on Mustafar.

He had the finest certified medications the Empire could offer to help sleep, to help his heart, to help with his anxieties… to help with just about every damn thing.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, as he pulled out a wrench and ray-drill to remove his robotic, so he could shower and wake up a bit. He'd have to be at dinner with the royal family and would have to be alert, he could not be tired now.

…

Opening the sliding doors with a wave of his hand, Vader found a palace attendant outside his door, a young man, no more than twenty. He paled significantly at the sight of the sith.

"M-my lord." he bowed. "May I assist you?"

"No need, I am on my way to the dinning hall." Vader replied, stalking down the isle of the hall.

The attendant followed him. "Excuse me, my lord, but allow me to escort you there."

Vader sensed the panic in the boy's voice.

"I'm sure I can find my way." he had already looked over the blueprints of the whole palace, he knew where everything was.

"I-I'm sure my lord, but it is much quicker to take the lift than to go this way… you see…"

Vader turned to glare at the boy sharply in warning, the attendant took about two steps back. Why did the boy not want him to go this way.

He strode on a little farther and soon heard the chattering of women: at the end of the isle there was a clutter of about four woman surrounded by a small girl with dark brown hair and an ivory tiara woven around her head.

It must have been Organa's daughter, the young Princess Leia, being so young and having that many attendants around her. The Empire had taken note of her, as she was Organa's only child and his heir.

"You'll be eating with your aunt at the fine eatery on the high mountain, won't that be lovely?" a plump red-headed woman spoke to the child.

"My mother did not inform me of that in the schedule today." the girl protested, her voice rather deep for one so young.

"Your aunt made a last minute invite, your mother is having Epin fly you over right away, but we must hurry."

They shooed the girl along as if their lives depended on it, practically pushing her along down the hall. No doubt Organa didn't want the girl at dinner for fear she would say something she shouldn't.

As she was led down the hall, she suddenly glanced behind her shoulder for what seemed to be no reason at all, meeting the sith's gaze. Her dark eyes made Vader pause briefly, as he felt the smallest twitch within himself, so small he took no note of it.

Curiosity crossed their features in an almost mirroring effect and Vader's blue gaze did not leave hers until she was led around the corner.

He shook his head at the odd feeling and continued toward his destination. Whatever Organa was playing at, he would find the answers.

…

Bail had ordered the finest cuisines for the feast that had Alderaan had to offer. The finest aallria salads with the lavender leaves and roasted pal nettle nuts, fresh-water corttle fish and white serpents and the finest sauces and wines to accompany them. He had musicians fill the halls with the ethereal sound of ool'a whistles and the gentle strumming of the Alderaanian harp.

The doors were opened as Breha walked in, like Bail, dressed in her finest. She wore a dress a deep violet with a silver tiara braided into ebony her hair beneath a beaded veil of black crochet lace.

"You look stunning." Bail greeted her, taking her trembling hand in his.

"Anything for an imperial of such high honor." she told him, pulling him close to whisper: "Leia is with my sister for the evening."

Bail looked down at her surprised. "Breha, I told you that sending her off…"

"It is only for the evening," Breha told him. "I have valid excuse and everything, but I could not have her in the same room as him, I can't."

"Breha, if you keep him from her, it will grow his suspicions, or worst the Emperor's. They'd expect us to show her off, not send her away."

"I know that, but I can't risk him finding out, he'd take her from us!" she whispered harshly.

"Quiet, my love, he is approaching." Bail told her, lifting his head as Vader approached behind the glass doors with his officers behind him.

The doors swung open for the sith and he stalked in, feigning a pleasant smile. Bail nodded and Breha curtsied to him, unnerved to see the fallen jedi hardly aged since she first met him as the sweet-natured Anakin Skywalker.

"Good evening, Senator," he greeted. "I am speechless, I have never seen a finer feast."

"Nothing has been spared, my lord."

He then turned to Breha and held back a scowl at the memories he had of her beside his late wife, often enjoying an afternoon tea, confiding in each other.

"My lady, you rival the stars tonight." he complimented, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips to kiss. He noted how her hand was shaking with anxiety.

He smiled at her unnervingly, as if to tell her he was aware she was afraid, and she had every right to be.

"Thank you, milord." she replied not the slightest weakness in her voice. "Please sit, I am anxious to here of the well-being of our great Empire."

"Of course." Vader replied, nodding to his men.

Bail led the way as they took a seat on the long mahogany table with its violet and silver runner. The servers went right to work, laying the elaborate meals in front of the royal lord and lady and their guests.

"Despite the newest threats of rebellion, the strength of our Galactic Empire is as strong as ever, so you may rest easy, my lady." Vader told Breha, before giving Bail a cold stair. "We will burn out any trace of these treasonous rogues."

"That is good to hear!" Breha exclaimed, sounding quite genuine. "It is such a fear of mine that the unity we have long tried to establish would ever be threatened."

"Fear not, you are of course well protected." Vader told her.

After all plates were served, the company began eating quietly

"I have never experienced Alderaanian cuisine, I must say I've missed out." Vader said, taking a bite of the sauced fish.

"Yes, we try to keep all our resources as fresh and as unspoiled as possible, you cannot replace the taste of nature." Bail agreed, with a political smile. "I'm glad it is to your liking."

"Tell me, how long will you be staying with us, Lord Vader?" Breha asked, gracefully dressing her salad.

"Oh, it all depends on how long the Emperor wishes, my lady." Vader turned to her. "I'll be gone before I know it, surveying another planet."

"Well, we must make sure that Alderaan is the finest you visit" she said to him, smiling through her teeth. Bail smiled slightly at how well his wife was playing along.

"I doubt that will be very hard." Vader replied. "This planet has some of the finest natural resources, planet energy, and academics, it does not go unnoticed- Alderaan must be the perfect place to live ones life… to raise a child."

Breha's fork clanked a bit to hard down on her plate, as she jumped slightly.

"Excuse me." she murmured.

Vader raised an eyebrow and turned to Bail, who though was calm had stiffened slightly. "You do have a daughter, do you not, the young princess?"

Bail nodded, as Breha took a drink of her wine. "Yes, our dear Leia, she would have joined us of course, but she already had long awaited plans to eat out with Breha's elder sister Nina."

"Ah, I see." Vader replied. "I'm sure I will meet her another time, I here she is as lovely as her mother and as clever as her father."

Breha forced a smile, but her façade was now over, Vader could see the detest in her eyes and the color in her cheeks all but gone.

She was keeping her daughter from him, and he could not help but ponder why.

"Well, she will be here for a day or two, before we send her off on her tour of the Monuments of our Forefathers." Bail replied, still quite composed. "We are adamant to get her well prepared to run for senate someday."

"Yes," Vader said, taking a drink of his wine. "Yes, I see."

He did not know how or why, but they were keeping something about their daughter from him, something that caused wavelength in force.

…

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Monarchy

This chapter is dedicated to my lovely readers! I heart you!

Elizabethlovestatu: First reviewer! Thank you and I plan too!

sodorland: Oh, thank you *blushes*! One knows how hard it is to write a good summary!

JediTara3990: Why thank you!

ILDV: Glad you like it!

maddie-bear: Thanks for such a nice review!

bigman77 Thanks for the review! I don't want to give anything away, so keep reading and stay awesome

* * *

Chapter Two: Monarchy

Alderaan orbited around a star of white-fire that shined with radiance almost like moonlight. It

was rather surreal. Vader woke to this light and the view of the grand snow-peeked mountains the planet

was so famous for. If not for the emptiness inside him or the drowsy effects of his sleep-supplement, he

might have enjoyed the majesty of this most unique and beautiful haven of the universe. Instead he dressed

and left his room. He would be meeting his officers in the Grand Archives. Outside the young attendant again waited for him.

Vader scowled.

"Good morning, Lord Vader." the youth greeted. "Would you like to receive breakfast on the high balcony

with Lord Organa?"

"No, I will not." Vader told him, walking past him. "I will be dealing with my own affairs this morning and I wish not to be disturbed."

"Shall I…"

"No." Vader told him, about ready to strangle the attendant with his bare hands.

The boy took several steps back, but Vader noticed that he began to type with a touch screen communicator rapidly when he thought he was out of sight. Organa was monitoring his every move. How pathetic.

The achieve library was quite stunning. It was a hybrid of the rugged terra of the mountains and the lovely architect of the palace. Balancing nature and modern technology in only the way Alderaan culture could. Gardens danced about the large room creating stretches of green to contrast with the pearl walls and tall winding bookshelves that shot to the roof that was domed with glass mirroring a botanical garden.

Soon his officers Mar and Vallet entered the library, bowing to him lowly.

"Good morning, Lord Vader." Mar said.

Vallet had not quite worked up the courage to speak to the Sith unless spoken to.

Vader nodded toward them. "You stand in the center of all Alderaan culture, history and intellect. I don't care how long it takes, I want evidence of rebel sympathy, anything at all."

"Yes sir." Mar said, with a nod. He and Mar immediately found themselves a computer station and began to work, overriding all the systems. To ensure they were not to be bothered by any palace guard, Vader commanded four storm-troopers to stand guard.

A media specialist wearing a blue and silver robe, her blonde hair twisted into two adorned buns on the side of her head approached him.

"May I be of assistance?" she asked.

"My men will be working here for the day, I wish them not be disturbed by any means, seeing as this is Imperial business."

"O-of course." she nodded to him before disappearing back into the shelves.

"My lady!" Vader's ears picked up a weary, panicky voice.

He turned to see Organa's daughter entering the west entrance of the library, the same heavy-set attendant with the red hair following after.

"You're due for breakfast in ten minutes, and you're not even in the proper attire."

"I just need a few digitals to study for my test tomorrow, Margy." the little girl quipped back in a very un-regal way, her dark hair still in the braided loops about her face. "I said I would be back in a moment, but you insisted on following me, I am able to walk by myself."

"I am aware, but your lady-mother does not wish for you to go unsupervised." Margy said. "Also, if you don't hurry along, you'll be late."

"I'll be quick, I know what I am looking for." she said. "Just wait here, its at the third floor."

Margy sighed heavily. "Very well, my lady, but please be quick."

The little one disappeared up the stairs, her hair bouncing around her wildly.

_Rambunctious little thing_. Vader thought to himself, walking to the lift. It was about time he met this child and see why Organa and Breha went through such lengths to keep her hidden away from him.

He took the lift an was on the third floor before the princess was even half way up the stairs. He began to look busy, non-threatening. The princess was fast for such a petite girl, she was up the stairs in less than a minute. He wondered vaguely why she didn't take the lift.

_Odd child. _

Leia froze a bit when she noticed him, startled by another presence.

Vader didn't want to startle her, so he did what he did to all royals, and smiled charmingly. "Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning." she replied, curtsying politely but still a bit bewildered. "I'm sorry, I don't know who I address."

_Feigned politeness. She'll go far in the senate. _Vader thought.

"Oh, I'm just an old friend of your father." the Sith told her. "I'll be a guest here for a little while."

The child nodded, but he could still see confusion etched on her face. "I did not mean to bother you, I just need a few things for my class tomorrow."

"No trouble in the slightest." he smiled again.

As polite and poised as she was, he could tell she was uncomfortable. She was quick to go to the database and type in the digital texts she needed. Three computer chips jumped from the shelves glowing white. The princess grabbed two and inserted them into her portfolio, but the third one was on a shelf too high.

Vader watched in slight amusement as the girl tried to hop to reach the chip. She was quite small. She only came up to his waist barely.

Frustrated, the princess went for the small shelf ladder at the end of the aisle.

Vader walked across her, making her pause. He pulled the chip from the computer and held it out to her. The princess looked at the chip with surprise before turning to look up at him with her large, brown, unnerving eyes.

His feigned smile disappeared slowly as he looked at the girl thoughtfully. Despite being an eight-year-old child, she was proving to be quite the enigma to him. This was the first time he had formally met her and yet she seemed familiar. So painfully familiar.

The child broke the trance and took the chip from him quickly. "Thank you, sir."

"Your highness!" Margy's voice called from below. She must have seen the stormtroopers and his officers, due to the panic laced in her voice. "Come along now."

"I must be going." she curtsied again and shuffled around him.

"Good day, princess." Vader said to her as she retreated.

Perhaps he would attend breakfast after all.

…

Bail watched as Breha buzzed for Margy about the fifth time. Leia was late for breakfast. Worry etched the queen's lovely features until Margy messaged her and said Leia was by her side and they were on their way.

"I can't do this, Bail!" she said to him, sitting down. "This is beyond any political obligation!"

"My love, be patient." Bail told her calmly. "She will be leaving tonight, I promise."

"It is all so unnerving, like living at the rim of a nightmare." Breha told him.

Bail took her hand in his to give her strength. He couldn't disagree with her.

The doors slide open and Leia entered and hurriedly curtsied. She first went the her mother and kissed her good morning.

"I know I am late, forgive me."

She then greeted her father with a kiss as well before settling into her seat.

"It is alright, darling." Bail told her. "We just worried for you."

"We have a schedule for a reason, Leia." her mother told her firmly, but not harshly. "If you are to break it, please let me know the evening before."

Leia nodded in agreement as she took bread, cheese and jam from the serving tray. "I needed a few articles for my political science exam, it took a little longer than I thought."

"It is no trouble, we just have imperial guests staying with us and we wish to know where you are." Bail told her again.

_Imperials? _Leia questioned in her mind.

"Bail!" Breha whispered loudly her eyes on the glass door.

Darth Vader approached in long strides, making both Bail and Breha rise to their feet, which in turn made Leia rise as well.

Two attendants opened the door allowing the Sith to enter, he nodded to the royal family. "Good day Senator."

"Lord Vader." Bail bowed. "Welcome, forgive me, it was said you declined breakfast."

"A plate for Lord Vader." Breha said to the attendant beside her, moving her hands beneath the table to hide their shaking.

"Forgive my rudeness, I had some things I had to attend to." he told them, taking a seat as the servers swarmed about him to give him a proper table setting. The royal family all sat again as well, returning to the meal.

He sat in the chair across from Leia who watched him with curiosity.

"My daughter, Leia." Bail said to him, motioning to the young girl. "Leia, this is Darth Vader, apprentice to the Emperor."

"Oh, we've met." Vader told him, glancing at Breha who seemed to have a harder time keeping her emotions in check.

The queen's eyes widened a bit at his words, but other than that she said and did nothing and kept her head down at the table.

"You're daughter was up early in the library." Vader told Bail, turning his gaze to Leia who nodded to her mother's questioning stare. "She seems to be quite studious."

"Yes," Bail smiled at the child and patted her hand. "Her tutors are quite proud of her."

"Your father says that you are interested in the Senate, young one." Vader said to Leia, who looked up at him. "Is that true?"

She nodded. "Yes, my lord."

_Vague and to the point. _Vader thought. _Her father has taught her well. _

"Obligations aside, do you enjoy politics?" he asked her. He could tell the more he addressed the child, the more and more Breha was unnerved.

Leia nodded again. "Very much, my lord."

"I myself am a poor excuse for a politician." he told her with lightness. "All of it rather bores me, how does it keep your interest?"

Leia looked thoughtful for a moment, her dark eyes looking upward as she sorted a proper answer.

Her innocence and youth were refreshing. She was perhaps the only genuine being sitting at that table.

"To be honest, my lord." she said. "It is not something that comes easy for me. I'm not quite as poised and calm as everyone would like me to be… but just because it is a struggle, doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. I want to run for Senate because I want to make a difference in the galaxy."

He looked at the girl with an amazed and puzzled gaze. She was quite extraordinary, even beyond the exception of all royal and highborn children. Such genuine eloquence, and she could be no older than eight.

_She'll have a seat at the Galactic Senate before she finishes her schooling._

"Well, I'm sure you will." he smiled at her, taking a bite of his meal. "Your parents must be quite proud of you."

"Oh yes," Bail gushed, smiling at his daughter as any viceroy would. "Our Leia is a shining star to us."

Breha smiled as well, but had yet to touch her food as her hands were still under the table.

"Finish up, my darling." the queen said to her daughter. "You have a pilgrimage to the Monument you will be leaving for today, remember?"

Leia's eyes flashed confusion and turned to her mother, before recovering quickly and nodding. "Yes, mother."

Moments later the princess' tray was cleared and Margy came to spirit the child back to her rooms.

"Safe travels, young one." Vader told her as she left.

The child turned to look at him once more. Whatever interest and curiosity he had of the girl, the feeling seemed to be mutual.

"Thank you, Lord Vader." she said quietly in reply.

…

"How can you stay so calm?" Breha asked Bail, as soon as they were alone, in their chambers. "How can you let that… _man _speak to her? Be in the same room as her?"

"Shall I show my discomfort and unease, then?" Bail asked. "Should I give him more of a reason to inquire about her?"

Breha was silent, but still greatly upset.

"What is to happen then?" he asked. "How long will it take if he starts putting piece by piece together?"

Again, Breha was speechless.

"Our discomfort has already piqued his interest slightly, he can read past our feigned politeness." Bail said.

"We must not forget, my love, that he is her father…"

"No." Breha said firmly. "She is not."

"Breha…"

"Leia is my daughter, she is your daughter, she is Padme' Naberrie's daughter, _Anakin Skywalker's _daughter." Breha told him. "Not _his_."

"Do you think that will make a difference to him?" Bail asked. "Do you thing he will share your logic, Breha?"

…

"Do you think that the child has ties to the Rebel Alliance, my lord?" Mar asked Vader.

"I have yet to decide that myself, but I want all records of the princess, every single one, I want them delivered to my room personally by either of you, no one else."

"Yes my lord." Mar saluted.

Vader left the achieves, running his human hand tiredly through his honey-brown hair. Bail was approaching him with steady strides.

"My Lord." he greeted.

"Senator." Vader replied.

"How fairs your searches? Can I be a help in any way?"

"Don't be coy, Organa." Vader told him sternly. "You know why I am really here, don't make me act on my instincts alone."

"I only wish to ensure my loyalty, Lord Vader." Bail told him, putting up his arms in surrender. "I meant no insult."

"Loyalty." Vader scoffed at the taller man. "Yours is a bleeding heart, Senator. If you think the emperor and I are blind, then you are not as intelligent as I thought you to be."

Organa was quite for a moment before speaking again. "What can I do to prove to you that I am a servant to the Empire?"

_What can I do to get you as far away as possible?_

"Not much I'm afraid." Vader replied. "I fear that your word, that anyone's word, means very little to me."

Bail was silent. Frustrated. His mask was wearing away.

"I know you are treacherous, however I do not have any proof of this." Vader said. "I will not be leaving until I find some If I were to make an advanced departure, it would be due to orders to burn this city to the ground, so I would not be so eager for me to leave."

With that the Sith left for his chambers.

…

He swallowed several pills to help put him relax. Rain was splattering against his window heavily, angrily, forbidding him from sleep or peace of mind. The sound was probably peaceful to most, but to him it was like pounding drums, taunting him to enter the dark place that was his subconscious. Daring him to look at himself in the mirror, to face himself for what he really was.

He was in drowsy state of mind when he heard a knock at his door. If it was the damn attendant he would run his lightsaber through his chest.

Luckily, it was Admiral Mar, his eyes red from research in the achieves.

"My lord." he bowed. "The information on the Princess, just like you asked."

He took the cased chip from his officer. "Anything of use to our assignment?"

"Nothing really my lord, except Vallet found several places that would be perfect for rebellious activity, perhaps if you agree, we will investigate them tomorrow."

Vader nodded. "Good work, Admiral… I will pass my judgment in the morning."

"Very good, sir." Mar saluted and disappeared down the hall.

Vader took the chip and loaded it into the computer. There were many things on the princess; papers, essays, articles, pictures, education, but as he looked through he found no birth certificate, no fingerprints or DNA charts. Odd for royalty.

He began to browse, most of the information he could of guessed for himself, but he found himself pause as he skimmed a biography of the House of Organa.

Breha was incapable of having children. Leia was adopted.

That was something he should have guessed as well. Though she had her parents colors, Leia did not resemble either Bail or Breha. She was fair and doe-eyed while her parents were sharper featured and olive-skinned.

However, that information did not seem as useless or predictable like the rest, it rubbed him the wrong way. It was then that he began to wonder what he was doing. Why was he spending so much time learning about this waif-child? He was trying to expose her father, not her. Not an eight-year-old girl who seemed to smart for her own good.

_Search your feelings, you know why. _

Yes. The reason he was pouring over every page he could of the princess was because there was something beyond extraordinary about her. He could sense it. It was subtle, but it was there. Perhaps it was force-sensitivity slowly starting to manifest.

But, it was more than that. She was a familiarity that was standing in front of him, yet he could not see, could not remember. She was like something that should not exist, but did.

He read until his medications took over, and he fell asleep at his desk.

…

"Mother," Leia inquired as they boarded the jet. "Is Lord Vader really an imperial?"

Breha nearly tripped over her own dress. "What makes you say ask that, Leia?"

"He doesn't dress like one." Leia said. "He is also very young to be in-charge of senior officers."

Breha would have congratulated Leia on her excellent observation in any other circumstance, but now she was careful in choosing her words.

"He is not just an imperial, darling." she said. "He is also a Sith."

"What's a Sith?" Leia asked.

"You read of the Jedi in your history text, yes?" Breha asked.

"Of course, but didn't they all die under the orders of the Emperor?" Leia asked.

"A Sith is another…branch of Jedi, the Emperor is one and so is Lord Vader."

"Is he like the other imperials?" Leia asked.

_Is he cruel and unjust? _

"Yes." Breha said very finally. "He's just like them."


End file.
